Love Me Like You Do (TAORIS, YUNJAE, HANCHUL)
by z.tao
Summary: berawal dari kisah Yunjae yang mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka namun terganjal oleh banyak hal. akankah Jaejoong yang memiliki seorang anak yaitu Kris dan Yunho yang memiliki anak tao dapat bersatu? KRISTAO/TAORIS,YUNJAE,HANCHUL


**HAI HAI IM BACK..**

 **Akhir-akhir ini lagi kepikiran Yunjae, HanChul dan TaoRis juga dong pastinya.**

 **Jadi kepikiran ingin buat FF tentang mereka. Yuklah kita mulai…**

 **CH 1**

Bagi fans kpop di seluruh dunia tentu nama DBSK bukanlah hal yang asing. Dapat dikatakan sebagai legend grup kpop dan paling disegani di Korea Selatan. Membicarakan DBSK tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak membicarakan Yunjae. Sebelum debut, mereka selalu bersama-sama, suka duka selalu bersama, dan seiring berjalannya waktu tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta diantara mereka. jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk Yunho. Ketika Yunho merasa letih atau tidak focus, jaejoong akan selalu berada disamping Yunho untuk member kekuatan. Jaejoong adalah sosok yang perhatian, mengawasi kesehatan Yunho dan begitupun Yunho sebagai guardian untuk Jaejoong.

Dalam sebuah grup tidak semuanya berjalan dengan mulus, begitupun di TVXQ. Seiring berjalannya waktu, permasalahan satu persatu datang. Mereka sudah mencoba menyelesaikan dan bertahan tapi akhirnya mereka menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup, mereka menuntut pada SM untuk menghentikan kontrak mereka karena ketidakadilan SM terhadap mereka selama ini. Tentu saja Yunho berada di posisi yang sulit karena perseteruan antara ketiga sahabatnya dan agensinya yang notabennya ayahnya menjadi CEO disana. Sifat ayahnya yang keras kepala dan cenderung tidak mengenal kata kompromi menjadi hambatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah antara kedua pihak.

Setelah JAejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun menuntut dan menunggu proses tuntutan terhadap SM, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Di blok di Negaranya sendiri untuk berkarya, proses mediasi yang tidak kunjung membuahkan hasil karena SM sengaja membuatnya menjadi berlarut-larut dan ketidak diperbolehkannya mereka untuk berhubungan dengan kedua sahabatnya menjadi masa-masa tersulit untuk mereka. Jaejoong yang tanpa sehari memikirkan kedua sahabatnya, terutama Yunho. Ingin sekali dia sekedar menelpon dan mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya, apakah dia sudah makan, apakah dia tidur dengan nyeyak, atau kapankah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yunho meskipun semuanya tidak mungkin. Dia rindu Yunho, seseorang yang sangat special di hidupnya. Jaejoong rindu akan masa-masa saat mereka bersama, di stage bersama, tertawa bersama fans, kata-kata 'aku sayang padamu' dan 'selamat malam' yang selalu Yunho ucapkan sebelum tidur. Walaupun Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku' padanya tapi masa-masa indah sebelum debut hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah sudah cukup menggambarkan bahwa mereka bukan sekedar teman dan semua tau itu, baik member, fans bahkan para staff di agensi mereka.

Yunho yang hanya tinggal bersama Changmin juga mengalami masa sulit. Changmin yang notabennya maknae di grup tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Changmin tau Yunho sedang mengalami mental yang down atas kepergian ketiga sahabat grupnya tapi tetap bersikap kuat di depannya. Yunho selalu berkata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja changmin-ah' dan tersenyum walaupun matanya terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sebagai leader Yunho tidak ingin larut dalam kesedihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab akan Changmin. Ia ingin melindungi adik satu-satunya yang tetap memilih bersamanya. Ia tekadang merasa malu karena Changmin terlihat lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Yunho hanya ingin penjelasan. Dia hanya dengar dari versi Ayahnya tanpa tau alasan dari ketiga temannya. Tapi semuanya tidak mungkin karena Ayahnya sudah memblok kontak yang berhubungan dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Diapun hanya pasrah dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasanya.

Setelah berpisah Jaejoong, junsu dan Yoochun kemudian membentuk grup JYJ, dan mereka pula yang membentuk agensi mereka sendiri. JYJ dan TVXQ mulai kembali dengan music mereka meskipun JYJ hanya dapat tampil bernyanyi di Jepang. Mencoba untuk kuat, tetapi masing-masing mereka tidak bisa membohongi diri mereka sendiri. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling rindu satu sama lain. hanya 2 tahun, JYJ memutuskan untuk bubar dan menjalani hidupnya masing-masing. TVXQ menyusul kemudian dengan hiatus dari dunia entertainment korea dan Yunho mulai membantu Ayahnya menjalankan SME.

Sepi dan sendiri. Dua kata itu yang menggambarkan hidup Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun setelah Yunho dan hampir tidak pernah digosipkan dengan seseorang. Karena tidak terpikirkan untuk berkeluarga, akhirnya Jaejoong memutusan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Anak laki-laki asal Cina yang pada saat itu berumur 5 tahun. Hari-harinya kemudian mulai berwarna dengan kehadiran anak tersebut.

Yunho di sisi lain ketika menjalani wamil, sebuah peristiwa kemudian terjadi. kakak perempuannya yang memutuskan kawin lari dengan seorang pemuda asal Cina yang Ayahnya tidak pernah restui mengalami musibah. Saat keluarga kecil itu berwisata di Cina mobil yang mereka kemudikan mengalami kecelakaan dan kakak perempuan beserta suaminya tidak dapat terselamatkan. Yang tertinggal hanyalah anak laki-laki hasil dari cinta mereka. malaikat kecil itu masih berusia 3 tahun, Yunho tidak dapat membiarkan jika anak itu terlantar dan dia tau mungkin saja Ayahnya tidak ingin mengurusnya. Karena masa wamilnya tinggal beberapa bulan, anak itu dititipkan kepada sahabat terbaiknya BOA untuk merawatnya. Setelah selesai wamil ia menjaga dan merawat anak itu seperti anaknya sendiri. Perlahan anak laki-laki itu memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'appa'. Senyum dan kebahagian yang selama beberapa tahun belakang hilang perlahan kembali lagi.

Tidak terasa 12 tahun berlalu malaikat kecil yang Yunho rawat selama ini tumbuh besar. Sebisa mungkin member kasih sayang selayaknya seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. Yunho tidak ingin anaknya kurang akan kasih sayang dan selalu mendukung apa yang menjadi pilihannya selama itu positif.

 **YUNHO POV**

"tao…cepat turun nanti kamu terlambat.."

"iya appa…" tak lama anak itu muncul. Iya, dia yang selama 12 tahun ini menemani kesendirianku dan sudh kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri.

Anakku ini sekarang berusia 16 tahun dan duduk di bangku SMA. Wajahnya tampan seperti ayahnya, matanya mirip ayahnya, bibirnya mirip dengan kakak perempuanku dan kulitnya yang tan sama sepertiku. Dia sangat menyukai matrial art dan music. Aku selalu mendukungnya, sejak kecil dia belajar wushu dan mengikuti beberapa kursus belajar memainkan alat music.

"tao, appa akan ke Jepang beberapa hari. Kamu tidak apa kan? Kalau kamu merasa kesepian kamu bisa hubungi changmin atau auntymu heechul ya?"

"iya appa.. appa jangan lama-lama ya di Jepang?kalau sudah selesai cepat kembali. Uncle changmin sering sibuk, tao mungkin akan menginap di aunty heechul."

"iya. Kalau urusan appa sudah selesai appa akan langsung kembali ke Korea. Jangan buat susah aunty heechul ya kamu tau sendiri kan aunty itu sering ngomel-ngomel"

"iya appa..tao ngerti kok"

"appa, tao berangkat ya? Have a safe flight appa!" tao kemudian memelukku dan aku mengelus halus rambutnya.

"iya. belajar yang baik ya.."

Aku sekarang membantu ayahku menjalani SME. Membangun relasi dengan perusahaan Cina dan Jepang, memonitori pembuatan MV, bahkan menjadi tutor untuk para trainee. Karena aku dapat dikatakan menjadi tangan kanan ayahku, oleh sebab itu aku sering berada di luar Korea dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan anakku sendirian. Untungnya ada sahabatku seperti heechul, changmin, dan lainnya yang membantu menjaga tao.

 **JAEJOONG POV**

"hello my son..kamu sudah bangun?"

"sudah mom. Aku sedang sarapan"

"good. Makan yang banyak ya, umma akan kembali ke Korea beberapa hari lagi. Kamu mau titip apa?"

"sneaker mom, sepertinya punyaku udah ketinggalan jaman"

"by the way mom, berapa hari mom akan stay di korea?"

"hhmm.. I dunno..mungkin tidak lama karena umma akan berada di Jepang lagi."

"…"

"sayang? Jangan marah ya, umma janji selama di Korea semua waktu umma buat kamu okay? Kalau kamu merasa kesepian hubungi saja atau menginap di uncle Yoochun atau Junsu"

"its okay mom..i have a lot of friends here"

"im sorry honey kalau umma tidak selalu ada waktu untukmu"

"I get it mom."

"I miss you..see you soon.."

"yeah, I miss you too.."

Perbincanganku dan anakkupun berakhir. Setiap pagi tidak lupa aku menelponnya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Begitupun setiap malam sebelum tidur. Walaupun aku tidak berada di sampingnya tetapi aku ingin selalu ingin tau apa yang anakku sedang lakukan, mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa makan dan tidak tidur malam.

Kim Yifan adalah anak yang aku adopsi saat dia masih berusia 7 tahun. Nama sebenarnya Wu Yifan tapi kemudian marganya berubah menjadi Kim sesuai denganku. Sejak aku mengadopsinya, Yifan aku bawa ke Korea dan membesarkannya di Korea. Sayangnya aku terlalu sibuk di Jepang. Aku menjalankan beberapa bisnis fashion dan membuka cabang di Jepang. Setelah JYJ resmi bubar msing-masing dari kami menjalani profesi yang berbeda. Yoochun yang memilih berakting di drama dan film, Junsu yang memilih musical dan aku yang memilih jalur fashion.

 **Toktoktok**

"iya masuk.."

"jae, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau acara peluncuran model terbaru koleksimu diundur menjadi jam 12 siang"

"ok baiklah hyung. Terima kasih"

"kamu habis menelpon Kris?"

"Yifan hyung..namanya Yifan"

"haha. dia sendiri lebih suka dipanggil Kris, Jae. Semua teman-temannya memanggilnya Kris"

"entahlah anak itu. Sudah bagus diberi nama Yifan tapi lebih suka namai dirinya sendiri kris"

"biasalah namanya juga anak remaja. Kau sendiri dulu namanya Hero. Hero Jaejoong.."

Aku terdiam dan perlahan memori-memori indah itu bermunculan di otakku. Hero jaejoong, micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max Changmin dan.. Uknow Yunho. Nama stage yang diberikan oleh agensi lama kami. Kenangan manis dan berujung pahit. Belasan tahun kami bertiga tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa.

"hello?jae?" panggilan manajer hyung membangunkan lamunanku.

"eh? Iya hyung?"

"kamu masih memikirkannya?"

"…"

"jae, kalau kamu mau aku bisa saja memberikan nomer Yunho. kamu masih tidak mau mencoba?"

"untuk apa hyung? Sudah belasan tahun hyung. Dia membenciku"

"kamu tau dari siapa? Mencoba saja belum pernah. Sejak kris muncul di kehidupanmu, kamu bilang 'aku bahagia hyung' 'kehidupanku sudah tidak glommy lagi hyung' tapi mendengar dan melihat wajah mereka di tv saja kau kembali sedih. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri jae, kamu belum berhasil move on"

"hyung…terimakasih kau tetap bersamaku selama belasan tahun ini. Terimakasih sudah setia bersamaku, junsu dan yoochun selama ini.."

"jangan mengalihkan topic jae, kita sedang membicarakan kau dan yunho"

"hyung, setiap JYJ mendapat award, tidak pernah aku lupa mengucapkan nama mereka, setiap interview, setiap fanmeet atau fansign..tapi apa dia melakukan sebaliknya? Dia tidak menganggap kami bertiga hyung, terutama aku."

"yunho bisa apa jae? Kamu tau gimana ayahnya, dia hanya tau dari versi ayahnya tapi selama belasan tahun ini belum mendengar alasanmu."

"apa aku harus memohon di depannya hyung? Begitukah maksudmu?"

"telepon dia jae, aku yakin dia masih memikirkanmu sampai saat ini"

"aku tidak yakin hyung. Beberapa kali dia diberitakan berhubungan dengan BOA dan Go Ara"

"kamu cemburu?"

"…."

"setiap berita itu dia selalu membantahnya jae. Kalau saja salah satu dari kalian tidak keras kepala dan memberanikan diri tidak akan sampai belasan tahun jae"

"kalaupun aku menelponnya apa itu menjamin kita akan kembali seperti dulu? Apa kau pikir ayahnya akan tinggal diam?"

"setidaknya kau sudah menjelaskan dan tidak selamanya merasa bersalah. Kalian bertiga yang selalu dicap penghianat oleh mereka. yunho hanya tau itu, tapi tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan padamu. Menggelapkan uang, gaji yang tidak trasnparan, sampai pengakuan karya kalian dan sedikitpun kalian tidak mendapat royalty dari karya kalian sendiri. Yunho hanya perlu tau itu jae.."

"sudah terlambat hyung.."

"tidak ada kata terlambat. Kalau yunho tau itu semua setidaknya beban di hatimu berkurang. Mau dia menolak dan menerimamu kembali, itu biar menjadi urusan dia"

"…"

"pikirkanlah jae..kudengar yunho hari ini ada jadwal di Jepang dan di kota yang sama dengamu. Ini kesempatanmu.."

Manajer hyungpun meninggalkanku. Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku terhadap Yunho masih belum hilang. Ketika dia digosipkan berhubungan dengan beberapa wanita, aku tidak bohong kalau hatiku sakit dan aku hanya bisa menangis. Manajaer hyung yang ketika kami berpisah lebih memilih ikut aku tau bagaimana kondisi aku selama ini. Meskipun aku bahagia karena ada Yifan di kehidupanku tentu saja itu berbeda. Yifan adalah anakku dan kasih sayang kami seperti orangtua dan anak. Yunho jelas memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku dan sulit untuk menggantinya. Ketika melihatnya di layar kaca atau mendapati menjadi bintang tamu di event yang sama, aku selalu berdoa agar dapat melihatnya secara langsung, tapi kemudian SME selalu ada cara untuk membatalkan kehadiran Yunho dan Changmin di acara yang sama dengan JYJ. Kesempatan untuk bertemu hanyalah suatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

*skip time*

Huang Zitao umur 16 tahun bersekolah di SOPA. Dikenal sebagai cucu dari orang yang dikenal sebagai pemilik manajemen terbesar di Korea Selatan dan orang yang berpengaruh. Memiliki seorang kakek yang dikenal tidak menjadikan dia menjadi sombong dan bertindak seenaknya dengan orang lain. zitao dibesarkan dengan baik oleh Yunho dan dia diajarkan bagaimana pentingnya kerja keras, tanggung jawab, sifat yang rendah hati. Terkadang zitao merasa risih sendiri karena terkadang teman-temannya di sekolah memperlakukannya berbeda. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambah dewasa dia mendapatkan teman yang sesungguhnya. Ada Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin. Mereka juga anak dari selebriti di Korea. Sehun adalah anak Eunhae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersaudara yang juga anaknya Ryewook dan Yesung dan Xiumin anak Sohee.

"TAO!" Sehun memanggil Tao yang sedang berjalan masuk menuju sekolah

"oh, annyeong hunah!" Tao menyapa balik sahabatnya itu.

"Tao, setelah pulang sekolah kita jalan yuk?ke mall atau karaokean gitu?sehun bosan di rumah.. umma dan appa lagi di cina sedang promo lagu duet mereka"  
"Appa dan umma kamu di cina? Bukannya super junior masih hiatus?"  
"Super junior memang hiatus tao tapi D&E tetap berjalan. Makanya aku sering ditinggal sendirian"  
"Oh begitu. Tapi maaf ya hunnah habis pulang aku harus langsung ke aunty heechul..appa juga sedang di jepang terus aku juga belum minta izin ke appa.."  
"Ah kau ini anak appa sekali"  
"Yah! Aku kan memang anak ayahku!"  
Tak lama segerombolan anak yang mengendarai motor sport mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan dan sengaja ngegas motornya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat bising di telinga.  
BRUUMM BRUUMM BRUUMM.

"ya ampun berisik banget sih mereka!" Teriak sehun sambil menutup kedua telinganya.  
"Dasar norak! Berisik! Hentikan!"  
Akhirnya keempat pengendara motor tersebut mematikan mesin motor mereka dan turun, menghampiri sehun dan tao.  
"Emangnya kau siapa berani memerintah kami?" Tanya salah satu pengendara yang memiliki rambut blonde, tinggi dan bitch face.  
"Dia cucuknya sooman hyung..kau lupa?hati hati nanti kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hyung" jawab salah satu temannya yang juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi.  
"Cih, memangnya aku peduli? Masih muda sudah memanfaatkan kekuasaan kakeknya. Apa tidak malu?"  
"Shut up kris! Kamu ga tau apa-apa tentang aku! Jangan sok tau!" Sentak tao dengan keras. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menilainya seperti itu.  
"Oh cmon jung zitao! Seluruh seoul atau bahkan korea tentu tau siapa kamu. Hampir tiap hari wajahmu, appa dan kakekmu muncul di tv. Wah sepertinya kakekmu membayar mahal untuk hal itu ya?"  
"HAHAHAHA" keempat laki-laki yang berhadapan di depan tao dan sehun tertawa meledek.  
"Terus kenapa?apa kalian segitu irinya sama aku? Oleh karena itu kalian suka mengganguku dan berharap ada wartawan yang mengekspos kalian?huh?"  
"Jangan samakan kami dengan dirimu itu zitao!" Sentak salah satu laki laki yang berkulit tan.

"sudahlah! Ini masih pagi. Lebih baik kalian gunakan waktu untuk yang lebih berguna daripada bully orang lain!" ahut sehun "ayo tao kita masuk!" kata sehun sambil menarik tangan tao dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"makin besar kepala dia, liat aja nanti" bisik Kris sambil menatap sinis kea rah tao

"hyung kenapa sih kamu membenci anak itu?"

"kau tau kan dia salah satu cucu dari keluarga sooman? Orang yang udah menghancurkan keinginan dan mimpi-mimpi umma dan uncle"

"aku sudah dengar tentang itu hyung, tapi apa urusannya dengan anak panda itu?"

"semua keluarga sooman itu sama saja! Kakeknya, ayahnya dan anak itu tumbuh dari keluarga yang menghalalkan segala cara demi kepentingan mereka! dan karena mereka umma, uncle junsu dan yoochun menderita..mereka harus bayar semua itu."

"aku mengerti hyung. Aku sudah sering mendengar cara-cara licik mereka, kalau sudah berurusan sama sooman jangan harap bisa hidup tenang. Mereka akan gunakan cara apapun supaya hidup orang itu menderita" kata teman Kris yang bernama chanyeol.

"kalian sudah mengerti kan mengapa aku membenci anak panda itu? Aku juga tidak akan membuat hidupnya tenang diatas banyak orang yang sudah tersakiti oleh keluarganya"

"tentu hyung. Aku akan membantumu" timpal kai dengan smirknya.

Setelah berdiskusi akhirnya merekapun masuk ke kelas dan merencanakan gangguan-gangguan lainnya untuk tao.

 **FF yang lainnya mungkin akan dipost hari kamis atau jumat! ;)**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review!**


End file.
